Just Like Mary
by Celticgirl84
Summary: An April fools joke that went wrong.


**I don't own Commander in Chief**

**In this Story Amy is 9, and the twins are 16, its set at the beginning of Macs presidency, and Kate does not stay at the White house yet.**

"**Just Like Mary"**

It was the first of April and Rebecca wanted to play a joke on someone, but couldn't think of the best joke. She wanted to play a joke on her mother, but she knew better. She then thought she could play the joke on Amy, they had an argument the night before, because Amy had stolen Rebecca,s makeup.

Amy wasn't feeling great when she woke up, she had a really sore stomach. She went to the bathroom and was in for a massive shock, her first period had started.

As she was only 9 she didn't understand what was going on, she got scared and ran to her big sister.

Rebecca was in her room when her sister burst into the room with tears streaming down her face. "Becca, I'm sick",

"Well what's wrong Amy?", Becca was really worried her about her little sister.

"When I went to the toilets, there was lots of blood" Amy sobbed to her big sister. Rebecca put her arm around her sister to comfort her, but then she thought about how angry she was the night before, and she thought that this was the perfect opportunity to play an April fools joke.

"Don't worry Amy, its just your period, your not sick" Amy looked up to her sister and between sobs she asked "What's a period?" she asked.

"Well, its something that happens to woman before they have their first baby" Rebecca said this with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but unfortunately for Amy she didn't notice.

"But Becca, I'm only 9, I cant have a baby" She sobbed "What will I do?"

"You can't do anything, and Mom and Dad will be so mad, you have heard them say to Horace and I that they don't want to be Grandparents until we have graduated from college and you haven't even left elementary school yet"

"But Becca, I'm scared, I didn't do anything bad"

"Well, have you kissed any boys?" Rebecca knew that Amy had been kissed on the cheek my Tommy Bridges

"Just Tommy, he kissed me on the cheek", Amy cried, she was freaking out,

"Well Tommy's the babies father then, Amy this is really bad, just think about when the press find out, you pregnant with the grandchild of this president and the previous president".

"But, Becca, he only kissed me on the cheek, is that really enough to get pregnant?"

Becca simply nodded.

Amy got up and ran into her room, she cried and cried for what seemed like hours, she couldn't tell her Mommy or Daddy, they would be so disappointed.

Rod went to look for Amy, he was suppose to be helping her with a school essay which was on the history of the Whitehouse, her teacher had told Amy that she expected her to have the best Essay in the class as she would have access to resources which no one in else in the class would have.

He knocked on her door and found her crying on the bed, "Baby whatever is wrong?"

"Nothing Dad, I'm OK"

"Amy, if you were OK, you wouldn't be crying", he sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her.

"I can't tell you Daddy"

"Would you rather talk to Mom, darling"

Amy nodded slowly, she was scared to tell her Mom, but there was nothing else she could do, she knew she was going to disappoint them, but she had no other choice.

Rod went to Macs office, and a few minuets later Mac was in Amy's room, comforting her. Amy decided that she had to tell Mac, there was no other choice.

"Mom, you are going to be really mad at me"

"Darling, just tell me what ever it is that's bothering you"

"Well Tommy kissed me on the cheek"

"Only on the cheek?" Mac asked her youngest daughter

"Yes Mommy, but now I'm pregnant"

Mac kissed Amy's head.

"Amy, whoever told you that is lying; you can't get pregnant from a kiss"

"Really?" Amy felt a wave of relief wash over her, she was so happy, but so mad at Becca too.

"Who told you that you were?"

"Becca" she whispered quietly to her mom, she was so mad at her big sister.

Mac sat with Amy and explained to her all about periods, what she should do every month, and what to expect, she gave her a kiss, but she was sad, her little girl was growing up, but she was so angry at her oldest daughter, Amy was so worried and frightened and Mac was going to have a long talk with Rebecca, but first she would take Amy to see Becca, she wanted her to give her sister a full apology.

Amy and Mac walked into Rebecca's room, Becca knew from the look on her mothers face that her little sister had ratted her out, before she had a chance to explain to her that it was only an April fools joke.

"April fools," Becca said quickly

"Young lady, you are in so much trouble, now apologise" Mac stated angrily

"I'm sorry I scared you Amy," Becca replied

"You scared me Becca".

The End


End file.
